dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Suite Life in College
The Suite Life in College is the spin-off of the shows, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Suite Life on Deck. The show's first season consists of 25 episodes. This show has the biggest cast in Disney Channel History, with 9 main characters. Main Cast * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin * Brenda Song as London Tipton * Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink * Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby * Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin * Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickket * Larramie Cortez Shaw as Marcus Little Episode Guide Season 1 01. The Suite Life Continues Airdate: August 15, 2012 Plot: Mr Tipton opens 'The Tipton College', which Zack, Woody and London want to go to. It'sto go there because he thinks that he won't work hard enough at college, but Zack and Woody influence him to reconsider. They read more about the college and realise that the school has two parts to it, one part for The Smart People and the other for The Non Smart People. He is happy that they can be along other smart people. Those two parts are made so that the smart people can learn more at that section, and the 'Non- Smarts' can learn less there. Cody agrees to go this is a lie few weeks to think about it. Another thing that made him agree is that it was free for them because London knows them. Also, Mr Moseby and Emma agree to work there. At first, Mr Moseby declined the offer to work there, but after he got told how much he was getting paid, he changed his mind. Note: This episode is a preview episode because they are not actually in college yet, this episode is just about how they all agreed to go to the college. Viewers: 4.8 million 02. Welcome to College! Airdate: '''August 24, 2012 '''Plot: '''Zack, Cody, Woody and London all go to see The Tipton College. Emma and Mr Moseby are excited to see their apartment in the college. Cody meets many people like him at 'The Smart' section of the college and Zack and Woody meet people like them at 'The Non Smart' section of the college. Zack meets his dream girl in 'The Non Smart' section called Lacey Little who turns out to be Marcus Little's cousin. '''Viewers: '''3.9 million '''03. Let The Suite Life Begin! Airdate: September 5, 2012 Plot: '''The first day at The Tipton College begins. Cody misses Bailey but tries to forget about her. Zack and Cody are shocked to find out that Maddie is at the college. They found out that London is the one who asked her to come. Zack has always loved Maddie but he likes Lacey now but he stills loves Maddie. Cody tells him that he needs to choose, but it turns out Maddie is now with a handsome boy who she brought with her from the Tipton Hotel. When Zack finds out they have been together for many years, he is heartbroken and is determined to make his relationship with Lacey work. '''Viewers: '''4.2 million '''04. May The Best Singer Win Airdate: September 10, 2012 Plot: '''Carey asks Mr. Moseby if she can be the headlining singer at the college like she was at the Tipton Hotel but Mr. Moseby tells her that there is someone else that is great. They both try to prove to Mr. Moseby that they are the best. In the end, Mr. Moseby gives them both the job and lets them take turns. '''Viewers: '''3.7 million '''05. Christmas In College Airdate: Category:Fanon for the suite life series Category:Suite life